


Jared Kleinman is a Horny Boi™

by orphan_account



Category: Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: Bisexual Evan Hansen, Caught, Fluff and Smut, Gay Jared Kleinman, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-01
Updated: 2019-07-01
Packaged: 2020-05-31 17:13:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19430461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Evan is gone for three weeks and Jared missed him and was horny





	Jared Kleinman is a Horny Boi™

Evan was almost tripping over his own feet to get inside the house. He hadn't seen his boyfriend in over three weeks due to a trip. Jared told him that he would be at his house when Evan got back. He fumbled with the keys in his hands, trying to unlock the house, and finally made his way inside.  
“Jared?” Evan called out into the seemingly empty house. He made his way upstairs into his room and when he opened the door, he couldn't help but smile  
The evening sun was leaving a bright glow in the room, and there lay Jared on the bed, in the cute red boxers that Evan had gotten for him on his birthday last year. His hair was messy from laying against the pillow and he was half wrapped in a blanket. There was an old movie playing on the TV in the background but forgotten because his eyes were heavy with sleep.  
“Hi babyboy,” Evan whispered as Jared slowly woke up. When he saw Evan he almost immediately jumped up to hug him and pull him down onto the bed to cuddle. Evan yelped, startled by falling onto the bed. Jared planted small kisses on Evan’s face and neck.  
“I missed you so much,” Evan mumbled into the kisses. Evan held him close to his chest when suddenly Jared pulled away.  
“You ok?” Evan asked, concern in his voice. Jared nodded.  
“Just getting some clothes,” the shorter boy laughed nervously, “My thighs look icky,”  
“No they don't baby, come back please” Evan dragged out, grabbing Jared’s hand and pulling him back. He fell next to Evan and giggled as he left soft pecks on his lips.

*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*  
The couple had spent the evening cuddling, watching movies, and catching up on what had happened in the past month.  
“Cuddling pillows aren't the same as you, you’re softer,” Evan stated, running his hand through Jared’s hair, “And they don't get horny at 3am and try to grind on my thigh”  
Jared turned bright red and playfully pushed Evan.  
“Well….you...you ugh!” Jared stuttered angrily. Evan planted a kiss on his lips to calm him down. It was soft but had the slightest bit of force. As the kiss deepened, Jared became needy. He gripped tightly onto Evan’s shirt as he began to run his hands up and down Jared’s thighs. Jared whined. He sat himself in Evan’s lap and began to softly make out with him.  
“Precious,” Evan whispered, running his hands up and down the shorter boy’s body, “Your thighs are so pretty,”  
Dammit just touch me, Jared thought to himself as he began to get hard. Jared squeezed his eyes shut, only opening them a minute later when Evan spoke.  
“Do you want help taking care of that or do you wanna wait?” Evan asked. Jared grinded down causing him and Evan to both gasp from the sudden pleasure.  
“Jus wanna keep doing this,” Jared mumbled, he felt Evan’s hard-on through his pants, “Can we get rid of these though?”   
He reached down and unbuttoned Evan’s pants and moved so his boyfriend could strip. As soon as Jared was back in Evan’s lap, he immediately teased Jared’s nipples. He took one in his mouth and teased the other with his hand. The room filled with moans. Evan reached down and teased Jared’s hole  
“Ahh… Uhm… Uh…. hell yea EvAN…” Jared yelled out, “Keep doing that, please keep doing th-”  
“Evan?” a voice called out from behind the door. The boys looked at each other with panic in their eyes.  
“I’m getting dressed! Don't come in!” Evan yelled to his mom.  
“You have therapy in the morning,” She replied calmly, “You have to be up by 9am ok?,”  
“Ok, Im….I’m going to bed,” Evan stuttered. When he heard her walk back downstairs he turned to Jared.  
“Quiet down, she most likely heard us!” Evan whispered in a panicky voice.  
“I’m sowwy daddy,” Jared teased, making Evan turn red. He bucked his hips upward, thrusting against Jared, making him whine.  
“Holy shit I might come from just that,” Jared gasp.   
*+:｡.｡ ｡.｡:+*  
Evan gained sudden confidence from making Jared aroused. He pulled out Jared’s dick and began stroking him faster and faster while sucking at his neck. Jared quietly groaned, tugging his hair, whispering so good’s and keep going’s  
“Come for me baby,” Evan growled into Jared’s ear, sending him over the edge. He was hit with waves of pleasure, releasing all over Evan’s chest. After about a minute or so they fell back onto the bed to cuddle.  
“Do you need me to help you with...yknow,” Jared asked, Evan shook his head.  
“I...I creamed in my underwear,” he explained, making Jared bust out laughing.  
“Oh shuddup,” Evan playfully pushing Jared away. He came back and snuggled with Evan under the blanket and they slowly fell asleep in each others arms.


End file.
